South Park goes to Disney World
by mixed-up-directioner
Summary: the boys go to Disney World and get much more than they expected
1. The Day

The Broflovski family had been preparing to go to Disney World for several years. Originally it was to take their five year old son Kyle but once Ike was adopted the trip had been pushed a few years forward.

Kyle was now eight years old and Ike was three.

The Broflovski's family friends the Marshes, McCormicks, & Cartmans would be joining them. Kyle was best friends with all of their sons who were all his age their names were Stan, Kenny, & Eric but they called Eric "Cartman" instead.

"KYLE! KYLE! WAKE UP BUBBY!" Sheila Broflovski called to her son the morning they were leaving.

Kyle rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. He picked up his green hat that sat on his drawer next to his bed. Ike jumped into Kyle's room screaming "YES! YES! YES!"

Kyle tried his best to ignore his brother knowing he was just excited to go to Disney World. Although usually Ike wasn't your typical three year old there was a knock at the door and Kyle heard his mother's voice welcoming the Marshes in.

"Where's Kyle?" Stan asked

"Upstairs" Sheila answered and Stan raced up the stairs.

"Stan are you excited" Ike screamed

"No I'm gay" Stan said and Kyle laughed

"Finally a normal person around here" he said

"I know this is going to be one motherfucking boring vacation" Stan said

"Probably not once Kenny gets here" Kyle said

"Yeah although Cartman will probably be an asshole the whole time." Stan said

"Cartman is always an asshole Stan" Kyle said

"I know" Stan said and there was another knock at the door.

"Oh hello, Sheila" Mrs. McCormick said in her southern accent.

"Where's Stan and Kyle" Kenny asked but no one understood what he was saying since he was wearing his parka over his face. Kenny just went upstairs where they usually were.

"Hey guys" Kenny said

"Finally our bitch is here" Stan said and Kenny laughed.

"Who's ready for fatass to get here?" Kyle said and the three boys all looked at each other just as they heard Cartman whining in the driveway.

The airport shuttle was right behind their car.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Cartman whined which he usually did when his mom didn't give him what he wanted.

"Looks like we spoke too soon" Stan said

"Let's go!" Ike shouted in Kyle's ear and hit him over the head with his book. Kyle groaned. This was going to be a very long vacation.


	2. Airport Drive

The car ride was long…longer than Kyle had expected especially since Cartman the fatass was involved.

"BUT MEEEEEEEEM YOU WOKE ME UP TOO EARLY!" Cartman whined

"Stop whining poopsykins you are going to Disney World I thought you would be happy" Mrs. Cartman said in her firm voice and Cartman pouted for a second.

"You're really getting on everyone's nerves" Kyle said since he knew he couldn't call Cartman a fatass without him making a Jew comeback and then Kyle's mom would get upset. Stan stared out the window. It was _obviously_ annoying him that he was the only seemingly normal one in his group of friends. Kenny was being awfully quiet but Stan was used to that.

"Hey Stan…you better not ruin this for me" Shelley said and Stan rolled his eyes

"Don't worry Shelley I'm not dad" Stan said and Shelley pouted again

"Oh good gosh" Stan said putting his hand on the bridge of his nose and shaking his head like what he did when he was annoyed.

"For once we're the normal ones" Kenny said in his muffled voice and Stan could only laugh at his friend as he listened to Kyle and Cartman argue about Jews and fatasses. What else was new?

Kyle decided he was just going to ignore Cartman and talk to Ike who was busy looking out the window shouting after he saw something "exciting."

"The food at Disney World better be kosher Gerald I can't stand for Kyle and Ike to be eating harmful food" Sheila Broflovski said to her husband who was busy adjusting his yarmulke and saying his morning blessings.

"Don't worry Sheila I looked into it and saw Disney's kosher meal options and the staff should be very accommodating I'm sure they get a lot of people like us." Gerald said

"Oh great now Kyle's Jewness has to get in the way of everything" Cartman said

"What! What! What!" Sheila said and Kyle looked at Cartman like "thanks a lot" but Cartman ignored Kyle by smirking. "Don't worry Ma, Eric didn't mean it" Kyle said since they always addressed Cartman as Eric to his mom or their parents especially Kyle since his mom thought it was "disrespectful" to call someone by their last name. "and for you fatass don't worry kosher food always tastes better" Kyle said "well I'm not eating any Jew food" Cartman said "do you believe this asshole" Kyle whispered to Stan who could only shrug and say "well he's Cartman what did you expect."

Kenny McCormick was staring at the sky…wondering what it would be like to go on a normal vacation with his family. His parents would probably drink the whole time but his sister was probably excited. Karen McCormick was five years old…three years younger than Kenny. Kenny wanted to make sure that Karen had a normal experience whether his family wanted that or not. Kenny's brother Kevin (who was thirteen) could care less about the trip since he was apparently "too cool" for any of this stuff. Kenny wondered how people would do anything if they saw him wearing his regular orange parka in the middle of Florida but he hoped nobody would question him about anything. If he died (again) then it would ruin everything for everyone and then his friends were bound to shout "OMG they killed Kenny" and Kyle would shout "YOU BASTARDS!" he was happy his friends seemed to care that he died but he wanted something…not to die for once.

Kenny turned around to see his sister playing a hand game with Ike and went back to looking out the window. Kyle and Cartman were now in an argument about whether kosher food was still as good as regular food. Cartman was still being an asshole (as usual) but Kyle was used to it. Unfortunately the parents weren't and neither was Stan's sister Shelley who was getting annoyed…_very annoyed_. But Shelley Marsh would get her revenge on her little brother later. The shuttle car parked. "Here you are" he said and the four boys got out of the car and stared at the airport. "Now boys there are only three seats in a row on the plane so you all have to figure out who's sitting with who." Mrs. Cartman said and the boys all looked at each other the four of them knowing the obvious solution.

**Note:**

**I am not making fun of Jews (I am Jewish myself) when I make some of the Jew jokes it is only either a repetitive from the show or something Cartman would say **


	3. Cartman and the minorities

"It's too crowded" Cartman complained

"Shut up you fucking fatass all you do is complain and it's really annoying me!" Kyle shouted

"Yeah well shut your damn Jew mouth!" Cartman shouted

Kyle went over to Stan who was standing by the luggage check in line.

"Your bag weighs eight pounds and it will be sent on the flight to Orlando Airport at gate…nineteen." the check in man said

"Um thanks" Stan said in a dull voice. He could care less about any of this stupid stuff he just wanted to get on the airplane so he could do what he wanted and not have to be around everyone.

"Oh Bubbila can you go watch Ike for me…he's seemed to wander off and we're checking in your luggage." Mrs. Broflovski said and Kyle turned around to look for Ike.

"Ike…Ike Moshe Broflovski!" Kyle shouted as he walked into the airport terminal since that was the first place he figured Ike would go.

Ike Broflovski had found the Canadian terminal. Ike was a Canadian himself and always wondered what it would be like to return to his home country even though he was looking forward to go to Disney World. Ike saw a Canadian couple get off of the terminal exit and ran over to greet them when he heard a voice.

"IKE…STOP RIGHT THERE!" Kyle shouted at his little brother that he saw running towards the Canadian terminal.

"Oh damn it!" Ike said and walked back over to Kyle

"Ike, you can't wander around like that come on let's go see what Kenny and Stan are doing" Kyle said taking Ike's hand and leading him back where everyone else was.

Cartman was looking around for a place to start a Jew rally and Kyle rolled his eyes ready to punch the fatass in his fat source! But the parents had gotten had gotten them to go to the security line.

"Hey look its Mr. Garrison" Stan said pointing to a man in a green shirt, and brown pants, he was also holding a hat puppet.

"Looks like he brought Mr. Hat along" Cartman said and Kenny, Stan, & even Kyle laughed

"I still think this is a perfect opportunity for my Minorities song" Cartman said

"Oh my gosh" Kyle said

"What there are so many fucking minorities ruining this airport" Cartman said and Kyle could only roll his eyes.

"I think you'll get to sing that song at Disney World" Kenny said

"Yes and there will be so many minorities there. Good thinking Kenny!" Cartman said

Stan and Kyle looked at each other like "oh gosh he's at it again" and Cartman walked over to inspect the terminal to search for minorities.

"HEY YOU! DON'T YOU REALIZE THIS ISN'T THE MINORITY SECTION…GO BACK TO MINORITY CITY!" Cartman shouted and the man looked at him and shrugged.

"Gosh Cartman!" Kyle shouted

"What the minorities are ruining everything" Cartman said and Kyle rolled his eyes while Stan and Kenny just looked at him.

"Ring around the Rosie!" Ike shouted

"Kyle tell your minority Jew Canadian brother to go away" Cartman said

Ike looked from Cartman to his brother and started crying

"GREAT ASSHOLE LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Kyle shouted and picked up Ike

"Come on Ike" Kyle said and Kenny and Stan followed him.

"Boys, we're going to board the plane now" Sharon Marsh called

Kyle, Kenny, Ike, & Stan walked away leaving Cartman behind.


	4. The Flight

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while **

"Boys did you leave Eric?" Mrs. Broflovski asked

"No" Stan, Kyle, & Kenny all answered together

"Yes" Cartman said coming behind them and the three boys groaned

"Oh yay it's fatass" Stan muttered

"AY SHUT UP" Cartman shouted

"ERIC" Mrs. Cartman said and rushed over to her son

"Flight 15 to Orlando International Airport will now be boarding" a voice over the loudspeaker was heard.

"COME ON!" Kyle shouted surprising everyone at how excited he really was.

The parents were already all waiting in the back of the line "OK we have to figure out the seating arrangement." Mrs. Marsh said

"I think the men should sit together and the women should sit together" Randy said

"I wouldn't mind that" Mrs. Cartman said

"How many rows do we have again?" Mr. Broflovski asked

"Five" Mrs. Marsh answered

"OK well what we could do is have Sheila, Sharon, & Peg sit together and Liane could sit with us" Randy said and smirked at the other men.

"OK" everyone answered

It was decided that in the first two rows it would be Randy, Gerald, & Liane since Kenny's dad didn't come.

"Well there are eight of us" Kyle began

"We have the other three rows" Stan said "I'm sitting with Kenny" Cartman said

"OK but Karen also wants to sit with me" Kenny said

"OK there's one row" Kyle said

That left them with Kevin, Ike, Shelley, Kyle, & Stan

"My mom wants me to sit with Ike" Kyle said

"I'm sitting with you I don't want to sit with my freakish sister" Stan said and Shelley glared at him.

The plane boarded and Stan, Kyle, & Ike took their seats it was going to be a long flight.

Kyle and Stan had their eyes glued to the television aboard the Jet Blue flight watching Terrance and Phillip. Ike was eating gummy bears and reading a Canadian History Book.

"YOU CALL THIS FOOD BITCH THIS IS CRAP" Cartman screamed at the flight attendant about 45 minutes into the flight.

"POOPSYKINS!" Mrs. Cartman shouted at him

"But MEEEEEEEEEEEM" Cartman whined

"I'm sorry for my son's rude behavior" Mrs. Cartman apologized and the flight attendant looked at them like they were crazy.

Kenny sighed as he looked out the window and felt his little sister snuggle up beside him. He put his arm around her.

"Are you excited Kenny?" Karen asked

"Yes" Kenny said and his sister's face lit up

The plane took a sharper turn and Ike's gummy bear almost choked him.

Cartman laughed and Kyle got mad until the parents and flight attendant calmed things down and Ike went back to reading his book and eating as if nothing happened.

About two hours into the flight Cartman began whining

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEM THIS FLIGHT IS TAKINGGGGG TOOOOOOOOO LONGGGGGGGG" he yelled

"Be patient poopsykins we'll be there soon." His mother said

"BUT MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM I'M HUNGRY AND WANT TO GO TO SLEEP" Cartman whined

Kyle clenched his fists "if that fatass doesn't shut up I will seriously punch him" he whispered to Stan

"HEY DON'T CALL ME FAT YOU DUMB JEW!" Cartman shouted

"WHAT WHAT WHAT!" Sheila Broflovski said and the flight attendant almost lost her temper.

"Listen this is the last time if you can't control your behavior then…" but she was cut off

"Attention everyone Flight 15 to Orlando International Airport will now be landing" the pilot said

"YES!" the kids all cheered and the flight attendant sighed

"Well thank goodness" she said


	5. Landing and the hotel

The loud roar of the engine was overpowering but the boys didn't care they were too excited looking out the window.

"WOW LOOK AT THOSE PALM TREES!" Stan practically yelled

"I know, just think Ike in a little while we'll be in Disney World!" Kyle said

"Disney World!" Ike shouted

"Oh son of a bitch I have a wedgie" Cartman said

"Shut up" Shelley said and Stan glared at his sister

When flight 15 pulled up to the gate the boys watched with wonder as everyone filed off of the plane

Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, & Kenny McCormick got off of the plane each carrying their backpack on their backs. They stood in the airport where a bunch of people were talking on phones, reading, or whining about the flight taking long.

"Wow" was all they could say

"Come on Stanley we have to go get our luggage" Mrs. Marsh said

"Yeah Stan come on" Shelley said

"SHUT UP SHELLEY!" Stan grumbled and walked with his family

"Come on Karen" Kenny took his sisters hand and followed his mom and brother to the baggage claim

Cartman, Kyle, & Ike followed them and they waited at the baggage claim for a little while the only piece of luggage they were waiting for was Cartman's.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY STUFF!" he shouted

"Calm down poopsykins" Mrs. Cartman said

"SHUT UP MEM!" Cartman shouted again

Just then a security guard walked by (he happened to be Mexican)

"LISTEN YOU FUCKING MINORITY WHERE IS MY STUFF!" Cartman yelled and the man looked at him before walking away

The beeper went off and the belt started to go off and Cartman jumped on it

"LOOK AT ME I'M FLYING!" He shouted and went through the area where the luggage went

"AHHHHHH" he shouted and Kyle, Stan, & Kenny stood laughing

Cartman looked for his stuff and eventually found it after an hour.

"Finally now let's go fatass" Kyle said

The boys all followed their parents to the Orlando Airport Tram

"Come on boys you have to be very careful" Mrs. Broflovski said

"I know ma" Kyle said

"Ike hold your brother's hand" Mrs. Broflovski said

The boys all boarded the tram and Cartman immediately sat in the front of the car

"Woah it's like there's no windows" Cartman said

"No duh" Kenny said

"Please stand clear of the doors, por favor montengase alejado de las puertas" the tram voice said

"DAMN MINORITIES!" Cartman shouted

"SHUT UP CARTMAN!" Kyle said and Cartman glared at him

"Kyle! Stop being so disrespectful" Mrs. Broflovski said

"Yeah Kyle" Ike said and Kyle groaned as Cartman smirked at him.

They went through the tram ride and when they got off they went to where the Disney Magical Express was waiting.

They boarded the bus and during the ride watched as they passed all of the places on the way to Disney World.

"We are now arriving at Walt Disney World" the driver announced

"YEAH!" the boys all cheered and stared at the sign.

Mickey and Minnie were on either side with a purple background and red columns held up the sign

There were flags and a castle and under it the sign read

Walt Disney World and under it "where dreams come true"

Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, & Eric Cartman were ready to take on the challenge of Disney World.

Everyone on the bus cheered and the bus passed the entrances to the other parks. First they passed Hollywood Studios, then Animal Kingdom, then Epcot. They even saw a sign for some of the attractions.

Eventually the bus pulled up to a purple sign that read Magic Kingdom and the bus went through.

"Alright Folks we have our first stop at Disney's Contemporary Resort all guests staying here will exit on the right side of the bus…repeat right side of the bus. Enjoy your stay." The driver said

"Alright boys we're getting out here and stay together" Mrs. Marsh said

"I'm hungry" Cartman whined

"I know poopsykins we can get something from the snack shop or something" Mrs. Cartman said

"YAY" Cartman said

"Remember we're eating at Chef Mickey's tomorrow morning Liane" Mrs. Marsh said

"Oh I didn't forget" Mrs. Cartman said

"OK" Mrs. Marsh said

When the bus came to a stop after turning around at the entrance way of the Contemporary resort the Marsh family, Broflovski family, McCormick family, & Cartman family got off the bus carrying their luggage.

After entering the lobby the adults all went to take care of the room arrangements. It was decided that Mr. & Mrs. Broflovski and Ike would share a room with Mr. & Mrs. Marsh and Shelley. Mrs. Cartman would share a room with Mrs. McCormick, Kevin, & Karen. Kyle, Stan, Kenny, & Cartman would share a room all on the ninth floor.

"Alright boys here are the rules" Mrs. Marsh said after they had shown them to their room and were about to leave them.

"No fooling around or inappropriate acts" Mrs. Marsh said

"Don't eat anything that's not kosher and don't stay up to late" Mrs. Broflovski said

"Got it ma" Kyle said

Later that night after Ike went to sleep the boys watched Terrance and Phillip and at around 1am they fell asleep. Kyle, Stan, & Ike shared a bed and Cartman and Kenny shared a bed.

The boys were all ready for a day that would change their lives.


	6. Chef Mickey's

It was 5:55am when Ike Broflovski woke up he walked over to his suitcase that he was sharing with Kyle.

Ike dressed himself in a green shirt with a sailboat on it and some blue shorts after that he brushed his teeth and shook his head and ran his hand through his hair so it was OK for now.

Ike went to stare out the window and saw the Cinderella Castle from their hotel room and he also saw Astro Orbiter he sighed

"Pwincess" he said

Kyle rubbed his eyes and Ike turned around to see his brother's untidy curly red hair that stuck up from his head and that was why Kyle wore his green hat all the time.

Kyle got out of bed after putting his hat on…still wearing his blue Terrance and Phillip pajamas

He went into the bathroom and got ready putting on his typical orange shirt and teal pants.

"Kyle" Ike said

"Good morning Ike" Kyle said and Ike stuck out his feet letting Kyle know he wanted him to tie his shoes and he did.

Someone was knocking on the door

"OH SON OF A BITCH SERIOUSLY!" Cartman yelled

"Wake up boys" Sharon Marsh's voice was heard through the door and Stan and Kenny (who had just woken up groaned)

After they all got dressed and ready they all met outside in the hallway and went to the elevator to go to Chef Mickey's.

When they got downstairs they had to wait in a line to get their photo taken and Cartman kept whining which annoyed everyone else on the line and almost got them thrown out.

When the waitress sat them down in a big booth Cartman immediately went to the buffet to get a huge plate of food. Unfortunately for him however Donald Duck came around while he was up.

"DONALD!" Ike and Karen shouted and ran to give him a hug

Kyle, Stan, & Kenny fist bumped him and they got his autograph and picture.

"So guys what's up" Cartman said casually while he had a huge plate of bacon, hash browns, & eggs

"Nothing fatass you missed Donald Duck" Kyle said

"WHAT!" Cartman shouted and his friends laughed

"HEY IT'S NOT FUNNY!" he shouted and it was though.

"Oh there's a waitress Sheila" Gerald Broflovski said

"Oh thank goodness, excuse me but do you have kosher meal options I called earlier this week with the name Broflovski" Sheila said

"Oh yes...I'll be right out with the food you ordered" the waitress said

"Thank you very much" Sheila said

"No problem" said the waitress

Then the "Celebrate with Chef Mickey" song came on and the boys twirled their napkins and started throwing them at each other playfully.

After they paid the bill the Broflovski, Marsh, McCormick, & Cartman families got on the line for the monorail and Cartman whined the whole time that the line was too long.

"Please stand clear of the doors, por favor montengase alejado de las puertas" the voice on the monorail said

"DAMN MINORITIES!" Cartman yelled again

"OH NO!" Stan said

"What?" Kenny asked

"Cartman's going to sing the minorities song in Magic Kingdom" Stan said

"OH SHIT!" Kyle said

"I know it sucks balls" Stan said

"STANLEY!" Mrs. Marsh said

"We all should've known it was coming anyway" Kenny said

Kyle and Stan laughed

"You got that right Kenny" they said

They passed the Transportation and Ticket Center, The Polynesian Resort, & The Grand Floridian resort before arriving at Magic Kingdom.

"We are now arriving at the Magic Kingdom…we hope you enjoy your trip and may your dreams come true thank you for choosing the Walt Disney World express monorail" the voice said

The doors opened and Kyle, Ike, Stan, Shelley, Cartman, Kenny, Kevin, & Karen sprinted out of the door and ran down the ramp with bursting excitement

"Slow down children" Mrs. Marsh said but they all ignored her

"Kyle, Ike wait for everyone else" Mrs. Broflovski said

Eventually the boys stopped running and they stopped next to Casey's Corner

"OK, here's the deal Kyle, Eric, Stan, & Kenny you are allowed to go off by yourselves…" but Gerald was interrupted

"I wanna go with Kyle!" Ike shouted

"Alright Ike you can go with them but our meeting spot is right here at 12:30 do you understand?" Gerald said and the boys all nodded

"Where do you want to go first?" Kyle asked excitedly

"Let's go on Space Mountain" Kenny said

"OK…cool" Cartman said and Stan rolled his eyes

They started off from Main Street and headed towards Tomorrowland.


	7. Magic Kingdom part 1

Kyle, Ike, Stan, Kenny, & Cartman traveled from Main Street USA to Tomorrowland They walked under the sign that read "Tomorrowland" and saw Astro Orbiter in the distance

"Let's go on that next" Kyle said

"Oh fuck yeah" said Kenny

They walked under the Tomorrowland transportation authority and to Space Mountain which was a white circular thing that they saw.

The palm trees were around it as well.

"The line wait is 15 minutes" Ike said

"Alright" Stan said walking towards the line and his friends followed his lead.

After fifteen minutes they were measured in height at the boarding station

"Sorry but you're not tall enough" the employee said to Ike who started crying

"It's OK Ike you can wait in the lounge until Cartman, Kenny, Stan, & I get off" Kyle said and Ike walked there

The boys were put in row six

"Oh we are so getting ice cream next" Cartman said

"Um we just had breakfast fatass" Kenny said and Stan and Kyle laughed

"I'm not fat I'm big boned ghetto liver!" Cartman said

"At least I don't have any girls" Kenny said

"Oh yeah well at least I don't live with rats" Cartman said

"Shut up" Stan said and pointed to the ride.

There was an empty car in front of them.

"SHOT FRONT!" Cartman said and pushed Kyle out of the way. Kyle sat behind Cartman and Stan sat behind Kyle which meant Kenny was in the next car (but same coaster thing).

"I hope I don't die" Kenny muttered

After they got the safety lecture the ride attendant checked their seat restraints and pressed the button that sent them on their way.

At first the ride was just black but they saw the people waiting in line

"Hey look!" Kyle shouted and Stan, Kenny, & Cartman waved to the people well except Cartman who called them losers.

Then they entered a hall thingy that had blue lights shining through

"WOW SICK!" Stan shouted

"Or neato as Butters would say" Cartman said

After that they made a sharp turn and went through the rest of the ride.

They had a lot of fun and Cartman kept screaming and crying the whole time although he denied it.

"Come on lets go on that flying thing" Stan said

"OK" Kenny said

"Let's get Ike first" Kyle said

"OK"

They got out of the Space Mountain area and saw that the line for Astro Orbiter was short.

"Let's go sissys" Cartman shouted

"Shut up you were the one crying the whole time on Space Mountain" Stan said

"Was not" Cartman said

"Was too" Stan said

"Shut up fatass" Ike said

"Excuse me…Kyle tell your minority Canadian Jew brother that he has to respect my authoritah" Cartman said

"Cartman you have no authoritah" Kyle said and Cartman scowled

"Alright um how old are you?" the employee asked

"We're eight but my little brother is three" Kyle said

"OK um he can't ride" the man said

"Oh fuck" Ike said and the man looked shocked

"Um he can ride up on the elevator with you but can't go on the ride" he said still shocked

Ike scowled but said nothing

"Come on guys!" Kyle said grabbing his brother's hand as they went up the elevator

"There are two people per thing" Stan said

"I want to go with Kyle" Stan said

"OK" Kyle said

"Can I ride the next ride with one of you" Kenny said

"Yeah sure Kenny" Stan said

"I have to ride with stupid Kenny" Cartman said

Kenny punched Cartman who started to whine again

"Alright shut up" Ike said getting annoyed and the boys had forgotten he was even there

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING JEW!" Cartman yelled

"CARTMAN!" Kyle shouted and Ike shrugged before going to wait on the sidelines for his brother and friends.

"Hey you guys want to go on the driving thing next?" Kyle asked

"We're too fucking short" Stan said and Kyle scowled

"Awe man" he said

"I know" Stan said

After they went on Astro Orbiter they went on to Fantasyland and saw the Mad Tea Party ride

"Hey…cool" Cartman said

"Yeah we should go on that after we eat" Kenny said smirking

"Why so we can throw up?" Stan said and Kenny nodded Stan playfully punched Kenny's arm

"Let's go on it now" Kyle said

"OK" said Stan

"We'll all go on the same thing" Kyle said

"Can I go on?" Ike asked

"Yeah" Kyle said

"Oh fuckers" Cartman said

"Fuck you" Ike said and Kyle, Stan, & Kenny laughed

As they got themselves situated in the teacup the ride started and Kyle, Stan, Kenny, & Ike were spinning the wheel as fast as they could

Cartman kept whining about how he was nauseous and they should stop but that made them want to go faster.

When the ride was over they walked out and Cartman threw up on a lady's shoe

"OH! YOU PARASITE! Probably need to get some of your fat out" she said horrified

"HEY I'M NOT FAT I'M BIG BONED!" Cartman shouted back at her and his friends pried him the other way.

"Let's go on Peter Pan's flight" Kenny said

"Fine" Cartman muttered

They went on Peter Pan's flight and then went to the Pinocchio Village Haus for lunch. Their parents had given them money so they were covered. After that they went on Small World

Cartman got very impatient with the song repeating over and over again so he yelled

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID MINORITIES" and then got a look on his face.

"Hey…this is the perfect time for my minorities song" He said and when the ride was over he went in the middle of the walkway and sang.

"_What has happened to this place I don't recognize it anymore, it used to be so fun and special what is life worth living for? The dream is dead our land is gone there's a hole in my heart and I can't go oooooon. _

_There are too many minorities (minorities) at my Disney World (my Disney World) this was our land our dream (our dream) and they've taken it all away. They just keep coming and coming (minorities) I try to go and tell the police but even the authorities are minorities. At my Disney World. _

_There's no place for me to sit anymore and the lines just keep getting crazier. There are Mexicans all around me. The small world ride has never been so annoying. There's a forty minute wait to get on one ride and the song is in languages on the Small World riiiiiiiiide. (Just do it all in English). _

_There are too many minorities (too many) at my Disney World (somebody do something).Where did they all come from why can't they leave this land alone! And it's such a tragedy (feel a bit like dying) we look the other way too long. _

_We've got to change our priorities and get all these minorities out of my Disney World. _

_Minorities, Mexicans and Asians, Black People, I think I even saw Native American's (gross)_

_Gd I'm asking please get all of these minorities…out of my Disney World (my Disney World.)" _

Kyle, Stan, Kenny, & Ike stood there…very embarrassed because of Cartman.

**Note: I am not racist and do not own this song **

**Song: The Minorities Song**

**Episode: Pee**

**Original Artist: Eric Cartman**

**Please review :-) **


	8. Magic Kingdom part 2

**Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while…will try to post things more often…Please vote on my poll for which story you would like me to continue most **

"Will the guardians or parents of four eight year old American boys and one three year old Canadian please come to the lost child station…thank you" was what Gerald, Sheila, Randy, Sharon, Liane, & Carol heard over the loudspeaker.

"Oh those crazy kids" Carol said

"What did my little poopsykins do now?" Liane asked

"WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!" Sheila said

"Calm down Sheila I'm sure it's not a big deal" Gerald assured her

Randy was going crazy and Sharon was trying to stay calm

When they got to the area they saw their children standing with a security guard

"Are you these children's parents?" the guard asked

"Yes we are" Sharon said

"Good because this young boy right here began singing a very offensive song. Who is his mother?" the guard asked

"That would be me" Liane said

Cartman looked at the ground and mumbled "fucking minorities"

"POOPSYKINS I am very disappointed in you" Liane said

"But MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM the minorities fucked me" Cartman said

"Excuse me?" the guard asked

"What do you mean hun?" Liane asked

"They took over the small world and Disney" Cartman said whining

"Honey I think you're overreacting" Liane said and the guard dismissed them

After a brief lecture the boys were once again released on their own

"Where do you want to go?" Kyle asked

"I don't know" Stan said

"Want to go on the Haunted Mansion?" Kenny asked

"Oh fuck yeah" Ike said and Stan, Kenny, & Kyle cracked up again

Cartman scowled

"Stop being such a miso" **Note: Miso as in Misery (pronounced MI – ZO)** Stan said

"Yeah you're making us all miserable" Kenny said and Cartman scowled again

The boys all headed for the Haunted Mansion ride and Kenny figured he would die for sure

"I'm not sitting with Cartman again" Kenny said

"We can all fit in a car" Stan said

"I doubt Cartman's fat ass will fit" Kyle said and the boys cracked up (except Cartman)

"HEY DON'T CALL ME FAT YOU FUCKING JEW!" he shouted and everyone in the walkway stared at him

"Sorry guys my friend was just being an asshole" he explained and everyone walked away mumbling how crazy they were.

The boys walked through what they had left of Fantasyland and to the Haunted Mansion.

"You're OK about riding right Ike?" Kyle said

"Bubba bubba" Ike said ad Kyle took that to be "yes"

"OK here's how we'll sit Kenny, Kyle, and Canadian Jew boy…" Cartman began but Kyle interrupted him

"DAMN IT CARTMAN if you call my brother that again I will punch you in the fucking balls" he said

"Fine and _Ike _will ride in one thing and Stan and I will ride in another one…cool" Cartman said and Stan, Kenny, and Kyle rolled their eyes at Cartman's stupidity

As the boys approached the entrance to Haunted Mansion they shook with excitement and partial fear. Kenny was absolutely positive he would die.

The boys got on line (which was pretty short) and once they were allowed in they went into the dark hallway that led to the room.

A voice was talking and the employee said "Alright I need everyone to step inside the room OK… everyone inside the room!"

There were pictures of skulls that hung on the room and people were making scary noises as Ike winced

"Welcome foolish mortals…to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host…your ghost host. It all begins here, here in this gallery here you see paintings of all of our guests as they appear in their comfortable mortal state. Kindly step all the way in please and make room for everyone…there is no turning back." The spooky voice said

"Oooh so scary…right like there's no fucking turning back" Cartman said

"SHUT UP" said the girl behind him

"Puh lease girlfriend please tell me you're not scared" Cartman said

"Oh good gd" Stan said putting his hand on the bridge of his nose and the girl glared at Cartman.

"I need everyone to step away from the doors and walls and gather tightly in the dense center of the room" the employee said

"No fucking way dude" Kenny said

"Um sir if you can't cooperate you have to leave" the girl said

The voice continued to talk and the wall was like an elevator but everyone was freaked out to realize

"There are no windows or no doors" the voice said and Ike screamed

"It's OK Ike" Kyle said soothing his brother

Then a fierce bolt of lightning struck the roof and Ike screamed again

"Kyle calm your Jew brother down" Cartman said

The door opened and led them through a narrow passageway to where the doom buggies were

Ike Broflovski looked around and saw all sorts of scary pictures. He hid his face in Kyle's jacket and Kenny sighed for a second wondering when death would come.

The voice continued to mumble and none of the boys could make out what he was saying.

Kyle, Kenny, & Ike were in front of Stan and Cartman who kept making smart alek comments

The employee girl dressed as a maid led the boys into their doom buggy and Stan and Kyle fist bumped before getting in the separate buggies.

"Oh man remember that time with the dead celebrities" Kenny said and Kyle couldn't help smirking

"Yeah but it won't happen again Ike don't worry" he said turning his head to Ike who was staring forward excited for the ride to start.

The doom buggy went forward and they went through dark hallways as the voice guided them as if they were on a tour of some sort

A crystal ball with a woman's head inside spoke to them and the boys watched with anticipation to what would come next. However, when they reached the corpse bride she had a laser thing in her eyes and zapped Kenny who died instantly.

"OMG THEY KILLED KENNY!" Stan shouted

"YOU…BASTARD?" Kyle said since it was a woman

"HEY WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE" some man shouted behind them

"Somehow we all knew that was coming" Kyle said

Then as they passed the mirrors they saw ghosts in the buggies with them and they all laughed as some children started crying

"Hey where do you want to go next?" Stan asked

"Thunder Mountain" Kyle said immediately

"I'm sitting with you" Stan said

"Good…I don't want to sit next to fatass" Kyle said

"HEY!" Cartman yelled

But then they got off of the ride and headed towards Frontierland

"Hey what are we doing after Thunder Mountain?" Kyle asked

"Probably Splash Mountain" Stan said

"Then it will probably be time for dinner" Cartman said

"Of course that's what you're thinking about" Kyle muttered

"What was that?" Cartman shouted in his face

"Nothing "Kyle said

As the boys approached Thunder Mountain they stared in admiration at the coasters features and how it really did look like a mountain.

After they waited in line for a half an hour they boarded the train.

"Um sorry he's too short to ride" a Canadian employee said pointing to Ike who walked over to the teenager

"You can stay with me buddy" he said and Ike was happy to see another Canadian.

"I'm riding with Kyle" Stan said and Cartman scowled

"Whatever you guys I'll have fun riding with just myself" he said going in front of Stan and Kyle to the car in front of them.

The boys boarded Thunder Mountain the voice made the statement that they had to stay in their seats and hands and feet had to stay inside the vehicle

"Gee Ms. Crabtree really should be here" Stan mumbled and Kyle cracked up

After riding Thunder Mountain and Splash Mountain the boys met their parents back at their meeting spot.

"Where are we going now?" Sheila asked Gerald

"Well didn't we have dinner reservations at that Crystal Palace place" Sharon said

"Is it kosher?" Sheila asked

"I believe so honey…I believe so" Gerald said

"Did you have a nice day poopsykins" Liane said

"Don't touch me" Cartman said and Liane shrugged

After the boys ate dinner (which was a buffet at Crystal Palace and of course Kyle, Ike, Gerald and Sheila had kosher food)

The boys went on several more rides together and then went to go watch the Disney SpectroMagic Parade.

Cartman, Kyle, & Stan stood as they watched the lights and fireworks and stood together admiring it. They were just three friends (and of course Kenny's spirit was present) and nothing would ever change that…that night in Magic Kingdom.

**Stay tuned for Epcot, Animal Kingdom, & Hollywood Studios**


	9. Epcot

It was about 10:30pm when the Marshes, McCormicks, Broflovskis, & Cartmans left the park and boarded the monorail to go back to their hotel rooms in the Contemporary resort

Ike was asleep so Kyle carried him to their room. He was tired himself but waited until the elevator came to a stop on the ninth floor and the boys could all go to their room to sleep.

Kyle changed into him pajamas and brushed his teeth before climbing into bed with Stan and Ike

Cartman and Kenny were also in their bed

Kenny was looking at a playboy magazine while Cartman, Stan, & Kyle were watching Terrance and Phillip before falling asleep.

**The Next Day**

After waking up the boys got dressed, brushed their teeth, & ate breakfast inside their hotel room (they had brought stuff to microwave)

Afterwards they watched TV until their parents came to get them and took them to the Monorail Station where they went to the transportation and ticket center to go to Epcot

"So what are we even going to do at Epcot it's all educational stuff" Kyle asked

"I don't know probably meet some characters" Stan said

"Or go to the minority countries" Cartman muttered

"No singing though" Kenny said and Stan and Kyle laughed

"Yes because you love the minorities and Kyle you are a minority" Cartman said

"You're just jealous because Kyle's awesome and you're not" Stan said

"THE JEW IS MORE AWESOME THAN ME!" Cartman yelled

"WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!" Sheila said

"Nothing" Cartman muttered

"Why are you such an asshole Cartman?" Kyle asked

"Why are you such a dumb Jew" Cartman sneered back

"If I'm so dumb then how come I got a 100 on my geography test and you got a 7" Kyle said

"Because Mr. Garrison favors the Jews…you bribed him" Cartman said

"Here they go again" Kenny muttered

The monorail came and the boys sat down in a row with Shelley, Ike, Kevin, & Karen while their parents sat on the row on the other side of the car

The monorail paused for a second before going off to Epcot.

The monorail came to a stop once it reached Epcot and the boys all got off

"Alright boys once again you are allowed to go through the park by yourselves however we are meeting at the Character spot at 2:00 OK" Gerald said

"OK" the boys echoed and Kenny, Stan, Kyle, & Cartman went on their way

"Where do you want to go first?" Stan asked

"Well this test track ride looks pretty cool" Kyle said

"So does Mission Space" Kenny said

"On the map it says that Mission Space is before test track so let's go there first" Cartman said

"OK" Stan, Kenny, & Kyle said

When the boys reached the line they saw a bunch of people with children, older kids, & other people.

There were two separate lines and the employee asked them

"More intense or less intense?"

"Huh" Cartman said

"Do you want to be more intense or less intense" the girl asked again

"Oh I'll be more intense baby" Kenny said

"NO…not like that for the ride you retards" the girl said getting annoyed

"Oh um more intense" Stan said and the girl handed them the orange cards

"Come on Kenny really" Cartman said

"What dude" Kenny said

"Never mind" Cartman said shaking his head

After the spiel the boys boarded their rocket ship simulator thing and went off on their way

The boys really enjoyed Mission Space but were more than prepared to go on Test Track

Stan and Kyle sat down on the bench to settle down

"Man that ride was fun but made me a little…" Stan said before throwing up in a bag

"Oh shit dude" Kenny said

Kyle threw up shortly afterwards

"Haha losers" Cartman said

"Shut the fuck up Cartman you cried the whole time" Stan said

"Nuh uh" Cartman said

"YEAH stop being such an asshole" Kyle said

"Well guess what Kyle just because you're a stupid greedy Jew doesn't mean you're the greatest person in the world" Cartman said

"Don't belittle my people fatass" Kyle said

"Guys shut up and stop fighting already" Stan said

"Yeah" Kenny added

"Yeah Kyle" Cartman said putting his hands on his hips

"Oh stop trying to pretend you're so innocent" Kyle said

"But you see I am Kyle" Cartman said

Kyle just walked away

When they reached Test Track they got in line and waited for about an hour

"Come on move you fucking line!" Cartman yelled

"Geez Cartman calm down" Stan said

"I don't wanna fucking calm down I wanna go on the fucking ride!" Cartman said

"Look sir if you can't control your attitude you will have to leave there's young children on this line" a woman said

"Dumb bitch" Cartman muttered

After the video room the boys went on the main line and finally were allowed to go on their car

"I'M IN THE FRONT I'M IN THE FRONT!" Cartman shouted but Kenny was already there

"Meh Kenny let me sit there" Cartman said

"Fuck you go sit in the back" Kenny said

"MEH KENNY" Cartman said trying to pull Kenny from the car

"GO TO THE BACK BECAUSE I'M NOT MOVING!" Kenny said

"FINE BE THAT WAY ASSHOLE" Cartman said sitting in the back with a little boy and his mom who glared at him

"Oh that's kewl" Cartman said

"What is" the little boy asked

"Oh nothing only mature people like myself can know" Cartman said

"Damn it Cartman stop being such a dick" Kyle said

"Mommy what's a dick?" the boy asked

"Look boys my son is only four is it possible you can control your foul mouths for the duration of the ride" the boy's mom said

"Ha no" Cartman said laughing

The woman pretended not to hear him

"OK you guys are off" the employee girl said hitting the car lightly

"Sweet" Cartman said

"Hey Kyle try this" Stan said making the derp face

"OK" Kyle said laughing and doing it too

"Hey dudes check out the car" Kenny said finding a tampon

"OH WEAK!" Cartman said

"Um boys put that down please" the mom said

"Hey remember that time where Cartman thought he got his period" Stan said

"Yeah and Kyle lied about it and Stan took hormones" Cartman said

The boys all cracked up and the mom and son looked at them

"Mommy what's a period?" the boy asked

"Nothing" the mom said through gritted teeth and glaring at the boys

When they went through the hot and cold room Cartman whined and screamed like a baby and Stan, Kyle, & Kenny laughed

"Ready for the barrier test" the ride said after a couple of other things

"Holy shit dude I think we're going outside" Stan said and he was right the garage doors open and the ride sped forward as the car went on the "highway" outside. The boys felt the wind on their faces and put their hands up shouting and laughing just being typical eight year old boys.

When the car went back inside the boys were sad the ride was over but at the same time enjoyed it.

When they were done with the ride they went to look at their pictures which was funny. Stan and Kyle were both making the derp face, Cartman was crying, & Kenny was just having fun.

They went off of Test Track and then went to look at the map. But first they checked the time and saw that it was 12:00

"Hey let's go on Soarin" Kyle said

"Yeah it looks cool unless Cartman's going to be a pussy" Stan said

"HEY!" Cartman shouted

"What he's just talking the truth" Kenny said

"Yeah you go Kenny "Kyle said

After the boys went on Soarin they saw that it was 1:30 so they started going back to the character spot and got there when it was 2:30 they met their parents and went on the monorail and back to the Contemporary resort to go swimming. The boys day at Epcot was officially over.

**PLEASE REVIEW :-) HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Stay tuned for Animal Kingdom and Hollywood Studios…what will the boys encounter next?**


	10. Animal Kingdom

**Author's Comment: So what has everyone thought of season 16 so far…**

**Another Author's Comment: for those of you who are also twilight or final destination fans I would appreciate if you check out my other stories and review them thanks **

Kyle rubbed his eyes before getting out of bed…he looked out the window. He could see the castle in the distance and Astro orbiter. The park looked so cool empty since it was before opening time.

Stan was still in bed staring at the ceiling…thinking. That was mostly what Stan Marsh liked to do he was trying to figure out what exactly the meaning of the world was and who he was supposed to be.

Kenny rolled over and almost hit the nightstand next to his bed he was about to get up from his bed and be happy for being alive…something Kenny worried about daily because he was prone to dying often.

Only Cartman was still asleep, he was dreaming about eating…what else? That was his favorite thing to do besides rip on people.

Kyle went into the bathroom to get dressed in his everyday clothes Stan went in shortly after him followed by Cartman, Kenny, and finally Ike.

When the boys were ready the flipped on the TV to watch Terrance and Phillip

"Man I wish they had some video games here" Stan said

"Yeah" Cartman sighed

"But watching Terrance and Phillip is cool right?" Kyle asked hoping they weren't onto a new trend he wasn't

"Yeah but it's all we do when we're not in the parks" Stan said

"Yeah" Kenny said

"Hey isn't that new video game coming out next week when we get back to South Park?" Cartman asked

"Yeah" Stan said

"We are so buying it" Kenny said

"Yeah but I don't think you can afford it Kenny" Cartman said

Kenny scowled "Fuck you" he said and Stan and Kyle laughed

"Why do you always rip on people Cartman?" Kyle asked in an attempt to be nicer to him

"You think you've got it all figured out don't you Kyle…well guess what you don't!" Cartman said

"Dude" Stan said

Kenny just shrugged and Kyle stood there confused

When the boys' parents came to get them to go they went out of their hotel room, to the elevator and waited for the bus to come. Today the boys were going to Animal Kingdom.

When Stan, Kenny, Cartman, & Kyle boarded the bus with their siblings and parents it was a little after 9am so the bus was not very crowded.

In fact there was only two other families on the bus. Cartman and Kyle got into a whole blowout argument about sitting down.

See, the boys went to sit in the back and there were three seats so one of them would either stand or sit in front of the others.

Well Stan and Kenny got seats so it was Kyle and Cartman.

Just was Kyle was about to sit down Cartman pushed him

"Hey move your ass fat boy!" Kyle shouted

"Nuh uh Jew I was here first" Cartman said

"Fuck you I was" Kyle shouted

"Kyle it's just a seat" Stan said

"But I was here first!" Kyle shouted

"No I was!" Cartman said and Kyle was getting mad

"Come on Kyle let's just sit somewhere else if you two are going to act like first grade girls over this shit" Stan said trying to settle the problem and not pick sides.

He and Kenny typically were the neutral ones and it was always Kyle vs. Cartman

After about 20 minutes the bus pulled up to Animal Kingdom and the boys stared at amazement at the high trees…it was like a jungle!

"Alright boys remember be careful and don't go near the wild animals" Sharon Marsh said

"Be careful boys and don't talk to strangers" Sheila said

"Kyle, don't eat anything not kosher" Gerald said

"Stan, give em hell" Randy said

"What" Stan said

"Never mind" Randy said

Stan looked confused but shrugged

"So where do you want to go first?" Kyle asked

"Let's go on that roller coaster" Stan said

"Eberst?" Cartman asked

"No dumbass Everest" Kyle said

"Geez Kyle stop being so rude to Cartman" Stan said

"Yea Kyle you're hurting my self-esteem" Cartman said and Kyle scowled

"Well it's safe to say you two can't sit together on the roller coaster" Stan said

"I'll sit with Kenny" Cartman said

"COME ON!" Kenny said annoyed

"FUCK YOU KENNY!" Cartman shouted

"HEY NO PROFANITY IN THE THEME PARK!" a man shouted

"Shut the fuck up asshole" Cartman muttered

"Woah dude" Stan said

"Yeah let's just stop fighting or we'll get kicked out of the park" Kyle said

Cartman sighed but agreed and Stan and Kenny were amazed that FINALLY they agreed on something

When the boys reached Expedition Everest they were amazed at its beauty and coolness.

Unfortunately the line was about an hour and a half long.

The boys struck up a conversation with a boy from New York when suddenly

"Hey weren't you those kids who made the entire world crap their pants?" the kid asked

"Yea and aren't you that Brooklyn New Yorker kid that called us queefs" Cartman asked

"Yea" the kid said

"So we meet again" Kenny said

"Sorry kid I don't understand you"

"It's nothing" Stan said and then they moved up

"Well see you guys around" the kid said

"Well that was…awkward" Stan said

"You bet" Kyle said and the boys got onto the roller coaster seats as they waited to start going.

The ride started going a little then up a tiny hill that dropped

"Oh seriously" Cartman said

"Shush dude that was only the beginning" Stan said

Stan was right as the ride continued a little bit more they came to a giant hill and began to go up

"I'm going to die for sure on this ride" Kenny muttered

Cartman was crying and screaming like a little girl

"Just don't look down dude…don't look down" Kyle said

When the coaster went down from the hill they were in the snow of Everest

The coaster continued a bit more and the track was broken

"Holy shit dude" Kyle said

"I think that's part of the ride" Stan said

"Oh" said Kyle

"You guys seriously man this is not cool I mean the morons that created this ride better…AHHHHHHHHHH!" Cartman screamed as the ride jerked backwards

They went lower backwards and then higher backwards until eventually the ride stopped and a yeti came onto a projector thing. It growled and looked around…at Kenny.

The yeti came out from the screen and picked Kenny up before killing him

"Oh my g-d he killed Kenny!" Stan shouted

"You bastard" Kyle shouted and with that the yeti broke the tracks making the ride lurch forward…

TO A 112 FOOT DROP!

The boys could only scream but laugh at the same time

The ride continued for a little bit and the ride ended.

"Man that was sweet" Cartman said

"You bet" Kyle said

"Yeah but Kenny died" Stan said and the boys paused for a second

"Oh well I guess we should enjoy the park for the time being" Cartman said

"Yeah I guess" Kyle said

"Alright let's go" Stan said happy his friends were getting along

"Where do you want to go now?" Stan asked

"Let's go on that Primeval Whirl ride" Kyle said

"OK" said Cartman

The boys rode Primeval Whirl and then headed to the Safari ride but before that Cartman got popcorn and was eating on the ride (which he wasn't supposed to do)

A giraffe came and took it…Cartman whined and carried on and was warned he was going to be escorted off of the ride if he didn't calm down which he did.

After that it was around 2pm and the boys met their parents back at the entrance

"Did you boys have fun?" Liane asked

"So much" Cartman said

"That's good hun" Liane said

Cartman scowled

"So boys are you ready to go back" Sharon asked

"OK" the boys answered

"Where's Kenny" Gerald asked

"Oh um Kenny was eaten by a giant yeti on the roller coaster" Stan said and Kenny's mom started to cry

"Don't cry Mrs. McCormick he'll be back soon" Stan said putting his hand on her shoulder

**Stay tuned for Hollywood Studios and the sad departure from Walt Disney World coming soon!**

**Again if you are a twilight or final destination fan I would **_**really**_** appreciate some reviews on my other stories and on this story. **


	11. Hollywood Studios and Goodbyes

Well Stan was right but at least not until the next day.

But that night as the boys climbed into bed and stared at their view of Magic Kingdom they felt their renewed sense of magic something the boys rarely ever felt especially Cartman.

"Wow" Stan said

"Weak" Kyle said

"Cookie Monster!" Ike said

"It's beautiful" Cartman said with tears in his eyes

"Uh Cartman why are you crying?" Stan asked

"I'm not crying" Cartman laughed and the boys shrugged

_The Next Day_

The boys woke up Kyle first, then Stan, then Ike, then Kenny, & lastly Cartman.

Today was their last day in Disney World and they would be going to Hollywood Studios.

"Let's go boys" Sharon came into their room

"We're ready mom" Stan said

"OK" Sharon said

"I don't want to leave Disney tomorrow" Kyle said

"I know Kyle but you have to go back to school it's important that you get an education" Sheila said

"What" Kenny said looking and Kyle who shrugged as he shook his head to say "don't ask"

The boys got on the bus that left the Contemporary resort and looked out the window as they saw all of the sites.

Luckily for Stan and Kenny there were no arguments with Cartman and Kyle

After arriving at Hollywood Studios the boys got off of the bus and looked around it was so cool!

"Where do you want to go first" Stan asked

"I don't know" Kyle said

"What about Tower of Terror" Kenny asked and pointed to the haunted hotel elevator ride on the map

"Oh fuck yeah" Stan said

"Oh weak" Cartman said

The boys went up Hollywood Boulevard and saw the American Idol experience

"I think Cartman should try out" Stan said

"Oh yeah…should I sing the minorities song" Cartman asked

"NO!" Kenny, Kyle, & Stan shouted together

"Fine" Cartman said

"Fine" his friends said

"Oh that's kewl" Cartman said

"What the fuck" Stan and Kyle asked together

When they got to the line they went right through the outside and into the corridor and saw a bellhop lady standing there

"Right this way" she said

The voice of Rod Serling filled the room as the projector showed a short video clip explaining the story of the tower of terror

"_We invite you if you dare to step aboard because tonight's episode you are the star. The elevator travels directly to…The twilight zone" _was his last line before the line went out of the room

"What the fuck was that" Kenny asked

"I have no idea" Stan said

There were several people ahead of the boys in line and they stood together

"So guys do you think maybe we should go see Beauty and the Beast instead" Cartman asked

"No" Kyle said

"Why not" Cartman asked

"Because fatass you are just scared to go on the ride" Kyle said

"Nuh uh" Cartman said

"Actually yeah you are Cartman" Cartman said

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BACK ME UP AGAINST THE JEW!" Cartman shouted and everyone turned to stare

"Sorry our friend is just…retarded" Stan said

People still stared but the boys didn't care

"Well wait a go Stan" Cartman said

"Hey don't yell at Stan" Kyle said

"Maybe you two should come out of the fucking closet" Cartman said

"Oh yeah and you should say the same you spread a rumor around the entire school that you and me were gay last week remember?" Kyle asked and Cartman smirked

"Come on guys we're next" Stan said and the bellhop told them to go wait on line two.

When the elevator was down the boys went to the second row on the left side and there was four seats so they would all be together.

When the ride began it was dark and Kenny got scared that he would die and Cartman was crying because he was afraid of the dark.

The ride plummeted down and Stan, Kyle, and Kenny screamed happily but Cartman cried

"HOLY SHIT!" they all yelled

After a few more drops the boys were officially ready for another ride.

They went to the Rockin' Roller coaster next and sat Stan and Kyle. Cartman and Kenny

After that it was time to leave since their flight was at five o'clock. The boys sadly left Disney never wanting to forget the awesome time they had there.


End file.
